In Another World
by SVUlover97
Summary: Olivia has a family and a husband. She has everything but it's not exactly what she wants anymore... *AU* Rated T at the moment, M for later chapters. *SMUT* This will be an EO story eventually.
1. It's Out Of the Question

**Chapter 1: 'It's Out Of the Question' **

Olivia rushed in the door and threw her coat and keys to the floor. She had left work early so she had time to clean, her husband Grant Jacobs would be home soon. He never liked to come home to a dirty house. She looked around as she vacuumed the floors. You'd think she'd have no troubles in the world. She had a perfect home, 2 beautiful kids, a wealthy husband, and her career was right on track. She looked at the crystal vase that held a dozen roses and sat in the middle of her granted island counter. As she finished the dishes her phone begins to ring. She smiled at the name that was on her screen.

"Jacobs." She answered.

"_Hey. It's me El." _He said in a raspy voice.

"You sound sick. You okay?" She asked.

"_Uh, I just got a little cold. I was just calling to make sure you were okay. You rushed out of the station pretty quickly today." _

She smiled it was sweet how he always seemed to be worried about it. He was very protective even at work. She wished Grant was like that, he could care less about her. She bit the inside of her lip and sighed. She tried really hard to keep her personal life away from Elliot. He seemed to hate Grant the more Olivia talked about him.

"Oh yeah, I just had to go to a…" She paused as she heard a car door slam outside. "An appointment, listen Elliot I have to go. Uh call me later." She said and quickly hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Grant asked.

Olivia turned around and looked at him.

"Oh uh Elliot, he needed to know about a case we are working on." She lied.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her kissing her forehead. She smiled. It's not that she didn't love him because she did. It was just she felt like she didn't know him anymore. He never talked to her and he was never home. She didn't really mind him not talking that much because she wasn't really a talkative person either. It was just the thought. She worked on that though, she tried. But eventually she grew tired of being the only person trying. So she stopped and now it was like roommates that sleep in the same bed and house, most of the time they barely shared more than 3 words to each other. A few weeks ago they talked about divorce. Well, she talked and he yelled. He told her that it was out of the question, but unfortunately for him she still kept it in the back of her mind.

"How was your trip?" She asked quietly as she turned her back to him and faced the kitchen window.

"Oh you know, boring, useless and pretty much pointless. I swear they get more stupid each time." He sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Olivia." He said.

"I know Grant, I know." She sighed.

She turned to face him. She looked in his bright green eyes.

"I have to head back to work unless you need me." She said quickly.

"Oh no you head back. I got the kids. I'll go get them from my mothers." He kissed her lips softly.

She smiled and walked away. She picked her coat and keys up and quickly left. She drove to Elliot's knowing she needed to get away from Grant already and he'd only been home for 5 minutes. She called him as she sat outside his apartment.

"Hey. I'm outside buzz me in?"

"_Okay."_ He didn't bother to ask her why she was her.

She walked into his living room. She didn't bother knocking. They had been friends for a long time and they've gotten super close in the last 7 years. She sat beside him on the couch and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She looked at him and sighed.

"I can't do it anymore Elliot." She placed her hands on her knees.

"Do what Olivia?" He questioned.

"I can't stay married to him. I don't trust him anymore. I can't stand him. I can barely kiss him without wanting to throw up all over him. He physically disgusts me…But divorce is not in the question." She mocked what he had said weeks ago. "We aren't done with our story yet." She mocked him yet again. "I can't stand him." She put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples.

He breathed out heavily. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He already hated Grant and thought there was something wrong with him. He just put up with him because he loved Olivia and she was his partner and best friend.

"I'm sorry Liv." It was the only thing he knew to say. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't kiss her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay like he wanted to.

She sighed again. "Me too." She looked at her watch and stood. "I should go. He'll start to wonder and then I'll be in a never ending fight. Even though I'm sure that's how my night will end anyways." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair again.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work. If you need me call me." He said as he walked her to the door.

She leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"You're a great friend Elliot. If I didn't have you I don't know if I'd still be here." She pulled away and walked down the stairs to her car.

She walked into her house and heard one of the kids whining.

She walked out to the kitchen and hugged them.

"Kaden Elliot William Jacobs stop whining." She scolds him.

She looked at Vera and smiled at the 2 year old in her booster sitting there, eating her chicken nuggets.

Kaden was only 4 and he was needier than any other child Olivia had seen. Vera was a little more in depended.

Grant looked at her and nodded to meet him in the other room. She followed.

"You went to see Elliot didn't you?" He asked.

"No. I was at work." She lied.

"Are you screwing your partner?"

"No! Seriously Grant we are going that low." Olivia yelled.

She normally never raised her voice.

"I can't trust you anymore Olivia."

She turned too walked away and he grabbed her and ripped her around slapping her in her face.

She just stood there holding her face unable to move…


	2. Punishing

**_Thanks for the reviews and follows! Keep them coming and oh don't worry people Grant will get what's coming to him in time! (; Reviews!_**

**Chapter 2: Punishing **

Olivia stood over the sink rinsing the dishes from supper. She was thinking about what had just happened earlier that night. She sighed and rubbed her neck. She saw women come into the station that had been in abusive relationships. She always tells them to leave and they never listened. She now understood sometimes it was hard to just up and leave something. She had gotten so use to Grant and their life together and now she may hate him but she still couldn't picture life without him, which made her even more confused on what to do.

She walked up the stairs to their bedroom and seen him on his laptop. He was typing away not even taking notice to her. She crawled onto the bed and looked at him. He stared at her for a few seconds and then appointed his attention back to his computer.

"The kids are in bed, dinner is cleaned up. So I think I'm going to head into work. I have a lot of paper work to do." She said still staring at him.

He looked at her over his black rimmed glasses.

"You mean you're going to fuck Stabler? You have fun with that Olivia." He said with no emotions.

She felt herself growing angry with Grant. So she didn't even attempt to argue knowing it could turn out worse than earlier. He could leave a mark on her and then she'd have a fun time explaining that to everyone at work. She was really surprised she was actually frightened by him. He was very big or scary looking. He was 6'5 and had barely any muscle to him, she had taken down perps with more tone. It was classic that a Sex Crimes Detective would be in an abusive marriage and had no way out. She laughed at her situation in her head.

"Yes Grant whatever you say." She was stunned when the words fell out of her mouth.

He chuckled a little and looked at her, before she knew it he had her pinned on the bed. He punched her 3 times. One time in the ribs, other on her inner thigh and the last one he reached for her face but she twisted his arm aiming the punch right in her shoulder. She winced in pain as he climbed off of her. She thought about hitting him back but that would only make it worse. She sat up and climbed off the bed.

"You call me if you need something." She said as she exited the room.

* * *

She arrived at the station as she tried not to show she was still in pain. She looked over and seen Elliot still at his desk. She smiled at him when he looked up from his desk.

"You ever go home and stay there?" She asked.

"What fun would that be? I'd never be here before you." He grinned.

"Funny." She smirked.

She pulled her coat off and felt the pain in her shoulder as she bent it. Elliot looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" He asked.

She looked at his expression. "Yeah." She lied.

She really didn't need Elliot knowing about what was going on at home. He would beat the living shit out of Grant and knowing Grant he'd sue and win.

She had only been there 2 hours and Grant was already blowing her phone up. She was getting pissy with everyone. She finally answered one of his calls after he had called over 45 times.

"WHAT?" She yelled into the phone.

_"Olivia do not yell at me. I wouldn't keep calling if you would answer the first time! When are you coming home?" His voice softer. _

She ran a hand threw her blonde hair and sighed.

"I don't know Grant. Why is it so important for me to be at home? So you can possible do what you did earlier?" She asked bitchy bring up the beatings.

Elliot's head shot up as he listened to them speak. He wanted to know what Grant had done to her. He already hated the guy. He just needed a better reason to beat the crap out of him. He knew he needed to talk to Olivia as she as he could.

_"I was punishing you! You were being disrespectful! I'm losing my patience with you Olivia. You just need to come home as soon as possible, do you understand me?" He said angry. _

"You don't punish a NYPD Detective Grant. I have lost all patience with you. I will see you when I see you. Goodbye." She hung up and threw her phone down.

Olivia rose from her chair and walked up to the cribs. Elliot followed and entered the room and looked at her. She sat on the cot with her head in her hands. He sat beside her and she looked at him with her sad brown eyes. He rubbed the small of her back.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

She knew she should report Grant but she just didn't have it in her. She was losing it and she needed to make sure she'd be able to handle herself. She couldn't tell Elliot and have him go handle it himself. She needed to do this herself.

She gathered herself and looked at him. She had to say something to make him forget.

"It was nothing Elliot. You should really learn to mind your own business." She snapped.

"Olivia that wasn't nothing, did he hurt you? I will kill him." He said looking at her.

She was starting to get frustrated.

"You make my head hurt." She sighed.

"Yea and you make my balls hurt." He said barely hearable.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She said unable to understand what he said.

"Nothing Olivia. You don't want to talk to me about your personal life, fine. I thought we were best friends not just partners. But I guess not." He said and stood up.

She grabbed his hand but he ripped it out of hers and walked back down to the squad room. He left her alone…


	3. This Isn't A Family Anymore

**_I am starting a story that has a ton of one-shots. So if you want me to write you one just PM me an idea and I'll get it done! (: One of my reviews gave me the idea for this so thank you! Reviews _**

**Chapter 3: This Isn't A Family Anymore**

Olivia looked up from her desk and looked at Elliot. Since their falling out he's been treating her exactly like a colleague and she didn't like it. She couldn't even mention her home life without him walking away. She was having a birthday party for Kaden and she invited most of the squad. Considering Elliot was the godfather she figured he'd want to be there. He loved Kaden, Christ the kid had Elliot's name for a middle name. She sighed and looked away when he got her staring.

"So you coming tonight?" She asked not looking at him.

He looked at her and rubbed a hand down his face. It was starting to get hard for him to stay out of her personal life when he was such a big part of it.

"I guess I'll be there. He is my godson and he's important to me. I haven't seen him for a while I miss him and Vera." He smiled a little.

"Good. The party starts at 6. You wanna ride home with me? I can drive you home afterwards." She asked.

She wanted to be able to talk to him alone. So she was doing anything in her power to get him alone. She knew it was a long shot but she still was willing to try.

"Yeah sure. You leaving now?"

"Yup. We should head out before we are late."

* * *

Olivia walked into the house first.

"Kaden, Vera! I have a surprise for you!" She yelled.

The kids ran through the kitchen and into the living room where Elliot and Olivia were.

"El!" They squealed and jumped on him hugging him.

Elliot took them in his arms squeezing them tight. Olivia smiled but it quickly disappeared as Grant walked in the room. He wrapped his arms around Olivia and she winced in pain because he pushed on her side which he had just punched the other night.

"Elliot, how are you?" Grant asked as he kissed Olivia's neck.

Elliot stared at Olivia noticing her face but knew he needed to stay out of it. He also needed to remain professional with them.

"Good." He answered and turned his attention back to the kids.

Grant turned Olivia around and kissed her lips softly making her want to throw up. She faked a smile so he wouldn't notice.

"I love you."

The doorbell rang and she pulled out of his grasp. She greeted everyone and led them to the dining area.

After the party Elliot was sitting in the living room. Olivia walked up behind him.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

He turned around facing her. "Uh…yea."

He knew they needed to talk. He had so many questions and things he needed to say. He was sure she had the same amount of things running through her mind. As they drove it was silent until he spoke up.

"You and Grant okay? I know you told me to mind my own business and shit, but not even a week ago you hated him and wanted a divorce." He looked over at her.

She looked away from the road for a second and looked at him. She needed to tell him, she just didn't know how. He wasn't going to react well and she wasn't really sure how she wanted him to. She sighed and pulled over and shut the car off. She looked at him never breaking eye contact.

"If I tell you something, you promise me you won't take it to work and bring it up. This is personal life only. We are best friends and I need to trust you with this. If you break my trust I don't know if I'll be able to trust you with anything again Elliot." She stated in a serious tone.

He nodded and was preparing himself for what she was about to say.

"Grant has been hitting me."

"I'm sorry I think you should repeat yourself because I must have heard you wrong. He obviously wants to die early right?"

"Elliot this is why I couldn't tell you. You can't react this way. Please just don't do anything stupid. If you're my friend don't. I will handle this."

"I want to see the marks."

"Why?"

"Olivia just let me see them, damn it."

She lifted her shirt. He could see the purplish, black coloring on her rips. She pulled her shirt down exposing her shoulder.

"I can't show you the other one. I'd have to take my pants off and I don't do that for just any guy." She laughed trying to lighten the mood but Elliot's face was serious.

"Drive me home." He said looking back to the road.

She started the car and did as he asked.

Olivia arrived home and walked up the stairs and seen Grant laying in bed watching Late Night TV shows.

She laid beside him.

"I really want a divorce Grant, don't make me fight you." She said sitting up.

"You really wanna tear this family apart don't you? You want to be like your parents?"

"My mother was raped. I had a parent not two. This isn't even a family anymore Grant! I don't love you and I'm not willing to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love!" She yelled.

"Fine, you can have your damn divorce."

"Thank you."


	4. The Change

**Chapter 4: The Change **

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! I love ya'lls feedback! This chapter kinda wrote itself. Huge family scene and BIG EO moment (: _**

**_R&R _**

**_Xox_**

Olivia tapped on her tea cup impatiently. She looked over at Grant who was on his laptop. She tapped louder making him stop typing and looked over at her.

"Do you need something Olivia?" He said looking over his glasses.

It's been over a week since he told her she could have her divorce but he had made absolutely no effort to get it done. In fact he's been acting more like a husband and father since he agreed. Which is great on the father part but it was a little too late for him to start acting like a husband now.

She shrugged her shoulders looking into her tea. "No I'm just getting ready to go to the station and dropping the kids off at your moms."

He nodded and looked back at his screen. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Liv."

She looked back before exiting the room.

"I think we should start seeing other people."

She left the room without responding.

He wasn't hitting her when they first got married but he sure wasn't the perfect husband. After he bought his own business he seemed to act different. She felt like she had just become a friend he occasional slept with. She suddenly thought back to the last time she had sex, it was almost a year. _'wow.'_ She thought to herself.

She pulled into her parking spot and put her head back into her seat. She couldn't do this shit anymore. She was sexual frustrated and she was even more frustrated with her husband. She knew today should be a long and exhausting day. She jumped as Elliot tapped on her window. She rolled her eyes. He opened her door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Elliot. Move." She snapped.

He moved and walked with her into the squad room not saying a word. He just occasionally looked at her.

Olivia was snappy all day. It seemed everything annoyed her. It was around dinner when Elliot finally said something to her before she was about to leave.

"Are you okay? You seem pissed off today…" He asked looking at his shoes.

"Oh you know I just got the okay from my husband to date other people. So which means he's screwing other people and then coming home to me. I think the part I'm most pissed about is he's having sex and I'm not. So no I am not okay."

He just looked at her without saying anything. She closed her eyes tight and exhaled.

"I just actually blurted that out didn't I?" She laughed at herself.

"Yes you did and just because he wants to see other people does not mean he is sleeping with other people automatically.

"Ehhh, I think it does. Hey you want to have a late dinner? I'll stop at the store and pick it up and meet you at your place?"

"It's a date." He winked.

"Funny." She responded and exited then squad room.

* * *

She knocked lightly on the door with her free hand. He opened it greeting her.

She didn't even text or call Grant to let him know she was going to be late. They weren't really together anymore anyways. She did however stop by Grant's mothers to see the kids which made her day a little better. Grant told his mother about everything that was going on which surprised Olivia because she didn't think the divorce was going to actually happen but it was in the works. She always thought it was a plus that he told his mother he was seeing someone else because now the marriage was officially over in Olivia's mind. Once you start sleeping with someone other than your own wife it's over.

Elliot snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Liv…Olivia…Benson!" He yelled.

She blinked and looked up at him. "Oh yeah sorry, what?"

He raised an eyebrow and started chopping onions. "What's going on up there?" He asked pointing to her head.

"Oh nothing. I was just running over stuff in my head." She lied.

She didn't need to explain about her problems or anything like that. She was trying to get away from them that was the point of having dinner with Elliot.

"So how are Grant and the kids?" He asked not looking at her.

"Elliot please not Grant. We can talk about the kids, we can talk about the weather or the football game but not Grant. Because you know how he is. You know what's going on so small talk about something else." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

He moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't the easiest person to talk to Olivia."

She looked up into his eyes and felt him getting closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer, his eyes never left hers. He moved his face so it was only inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her.

"El what are we doing? We shouldn't do this." She said.

He cupped her face and nodded. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip smirking. They both jumped as the smoke alarm started going off.

"I better go. I mean it's late. The kids…Grant." She looked away.

"Olivia…"

She raised a hand to him and shook her head. She quickly walked out and went to her car. She smacked her forehead.

'_What the hell was that Benson?'_ She thought to herself.

She drove home quickly after picking up the kids.

"Grant!" She yelled as she entered the house.

She placed Vera on the floor and walked upstairs to their room.

"Gran-." She opened their door and seen him and a blonde in bed.

She closed her eyes tight and tried to calm herself.

"Get your fucking clothes on and get out both of you." She yelled.

"Olivia…listen…"

"No you don't get to talk anymore. This is why you agreed to the divorce and the beatings. It all makes sense now. You've been sleeping with some slut. Was it for our whole marriage?" She said as her voice cracked.

She may not be in love with him anymore but she once was. He was the man of her dreams before and to think he was sleeping with someone else the whole time destroyed her.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I really am."

"Go." She yelled louder.

After Grant got his stuff and left she placed the kids at the table and started cooking them supper. She thought back to her and Elliot in the kitchen and what almost happened. Why was she thinking about her best friend and partner? She was quickly shaken from her thoughts by a child pulling on her pants.

"Mommy can we have chicken nuggets again?" Kaden asked with the puppy dog face.

"Honey you can't have chicken nuggets every night. You need to try other things."

He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine! But if I can't have chicken I want Elliot to come over and visit me!" He said stomping his feet.

She rolled her eyes and dialed Elliot's number. She was calling more for herself then anything…

**_Okay. So Grant's not gone forever of course he'll be back. So I have more family moments coming and maybe some EO smut. I'm not exactly sure. Reviews! (:_**


	5. This Isn't Easy

**_So I decided to put some EO in here. I've had free time so I should be able to update all my stories this weekend (: R&R xox_**

**_Chapter 5: This isn't easy_**

Olivia anxiously waited for Elliot. The kids were eating and she was sitting in the kitchen watching them. She had already downed 2 glasses of wine and was working on her third. She was trying really hard to calm her nerves. Considering their last encounter was her freaking out and leaving. He tried to kiss her, wasn't she supposed to act like this. She didn't really understand why she was acting like this. They were partners…best friends. He most likely just tried it because of the way she was looking at him. She was looking at him like she wanted it. She wanted him to kiss her. She hated to admit it but she wanted Elliot Stabler to kiss her. She wanted it more than anything and she couldn't figure out why. Why did she want it to happen, was it because of Grant or did she really feel something for him?

She pulled herself from her thoughts as the doorbell rang. She grabbed her glass of wine and carried it with her to the door. She threw back what was left in the glass and opened the door.

"I didn't know what else to do. Kaden is a very demanding boy…" She said as Elliot walked through the living room.

He didn't even make her known as he entered the house. He avoided eye contact and just walked straight to where Kaden and Vera were.

"Elliot!" Kaden yelled as he jumped up on Elliot.

"Hey big boy, I thought I told you no arguing with mom." Elliot said looking at Kaden.

"Well she wouldn't let me have chicken nuggets and that's when I decided to have her call you, because mommy likes you." Kaden said as he sat back down in his seat.

Olivia walked back to the kitchen pouring another glass of wine and Elliot entered the room leaning against the door frame. He watched her as she drank her wine slowly.

"Seems Kaden was going to get his way somehow huh?"

She gave him a side smile and looked at the red liquid in her glass.

"Where's Grant?"

"Oh Grant won't be back anytime soon. He likes blondes with big boobs and tiny waist. Isn't that your type?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes.

"You're sorta drunk aren't you?"

"No I feel fine. I am buzzed that's all." She smiled.

He walked over and grabbed her glass and the bottle. He poured the wine out in the sink and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand pulling her into the dining room.

"You have kids to worry about Olivia. Do not make this even harder for them." He said looking at Kaden and Vera.

She ripped her hand from him.

"Kaden and Vera, it's bed time babies. So hop hop." She said.

She lifted Vera from the highchair and carried her up the stairs followed by Kaden.

After tucking them in she walked down stairs and cleaned up dinner, while Elliot sat at the table watching her. After she was done she finally turned to him.

"You can go. Kaden wanted you here and he's sleeping now so you can go." She said as she walked up her stairs.

"Olivia…" He called after her following her.

She kept walking until she got her room and he followed her in. She started striping the sheets and blankets until Elliot said something.

"I want to kiss you…I didn't earlier because the smoke alarm went off. I've actually wanted to kiss you for the last 7 years but you've been married."

She looked back at him.

"I have wanted you for the last 7 years and I've put all my feels aside because you were married. I mean you still are married but let's face it I'm more of your husband then your legal husband. Hell I am more of a father then he ever was. I have always been there because I love you and I thought it would go away but it won't. I can't live without you and I thought I was being extremely stupid when I fell in love with a married women but in all reality she turned out to be the best thing in my pathetic life even if you weren't mine. You will always be the best thing."

He moved closer to her and slowly grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. She swallowed hard as their bodies got close enough to touch.

"Elliot you can't kiss mommy!" Kaden yelled.

Olivia moved away from Elliot and walked over to Kaden.

"Honey we weren't going to kiss. Go back to bed okay? I love you."

"You were going to kiss you little lairs but fine I love you to."

She smiled at him and leaned into kiss his forehead but Kaden protested.

"MOMMY you can't kiss everyone!" He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry." She laughed as she scooted him to bed.

Elliot was standing there and looking at the floor when she turned back around. She finished remaking her bed and Elliot started for the door.

"You leaving?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I…crossed a lot of lines today. So I think I should just go. You need your space and I need…something. I'll request for a new partner in the morning."

Olivia shot up from the bed.

"Excuse you? You will what?" She said storming over to him. "Things keep interrupting whatever we keep trying to do because maybe that's a sign and fine whatever we obviously aren't suppose to be together or kiss. But we were meant to be partners and you know that. You can't just run away from me. You have feels for me okay I get that. But you can't just leave me…I've been left alone to many times and I won't except you leaving me." She yelled as her voice cracked.

Elliot shook his head.

"Olivia I'm not leaving. I just can't handle siting acrossed from you every day and pretending that we almost had something…we almost kissed. I'm not leaving…I just need a break from you. I need to give myself a break. It isn't easy loving you."

She clenched her fist and pushed him against the wall. He was preparing for her to punch him when she grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Let me make it easy."

**_Okay so I am not quite sure where this leaves Elliot and Olivia yet. But you can expect drama your way! Review!_**


	6. My Hardest

**_Chapter 6: My Hardest_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Xox_**

Everything was different ever since they had kissed. They had become more distance which is weird because you'd think they would've became closer. Olivia hadn't talked to Elliot in a few weeks and work was awkward. Grant had come back home not for good but Olivia needed him because her kids wanted him. She had been sleeping in the guest room and they haven't spoken but a few words every once and a while. So everything was different…

She pulled her coat off and sat at her desk. She looked at Elliot who hadn't made her known yet. He was typing nonstop on his computer. They've all been really swamped with cases and paper work. Olivia was barley home anymore because of all the work they've had in the past few weeks.

She sighed loudly and rubbed her neck as she looked down at her paper work. Elliot looked up and then quickly looked down. He didn't need to get distracted by her today. He wanted to talk to her but he knew it was a bad idea. He also knew that Grant had moved back in which made him extremely pissed at her. Because she kissed him and then moved her husband back in. But who was he kidding? She was married and had kids. She didn't have time to deal with his drama. Even though he still thought about talking to her after work, but decided against it.

* * *

After work Elliot was the first to leave and go home. He entered his house and quickly undressed jumping in the shower.

Olivia pulled up to his apartment. She just stared up and seen his lights were on. She knew they needed to talk and she knew she had to talk first to explain everything. She got out of her car and walked up his apartment stairs…

He finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist. He jumped when he heard knocking at his door this late. He walked out to his living room and opened the front door.

"Olivia." He said plainly.

She looked at him and walked in past him. She stood in the middle of his living room not saying anything. She just looked at him, one because she didn't know what to say anymore and because she was admiring his half naked wet body. She mentally smacked herself for even thinking about that right now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." She answered still looking at her body.

He noticed where her eyes were and smiled to himself.

"I came here to say something but know I can't really remember what I wanted to say. I mean I know we need to talk…" She said looking at the floor.

He bit his lip slightly and moved closer to her.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk…" He said as he leaned in capturing her lips.

She pushed his chest.

"Elliot are you freaking kidding?" She moved away from him. "I came here because I need to know what you want… What do you want to happen between us? What do you expect?"

He sighed and looked away. He knew they needed to talk. He wanted to talk he really did but he didn't know what to say. He knew Grant moved back in and he wanted to ask why but what if the answer was not the answer he wanted to hear? He rubbed his face and looked at her.

"Olivia I wanted something. I've always wanted something…but Grant…I know he moved back. I understand if you still love him but I just don't understand how you can kiss me and then move him back in. I feel like you were just fucking with my head…"

Her eyes widened. "How dare you sa—"He cut her off by kissing her.

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head, She wanted to yell and scream at him but in this moment she knew she didn't.

He moved his tongue along hers. He loved the taste of her. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed down. She knew they needed to stop. She knew they couldn't do this. She pushed him away and he backed up.

"Elliot no. We need to actually talk. Okay? I wasn't fucking with your head. I wouldn't do that. As for Grant, he's there because Vera needed her daddy to put her to sleep every night. I don't love him. I haven't for years. I just never left because I thought things would get better. I thought things would fix themselves. I just didn't know what else to do. I'm cooping okay? I am trying my hardest not to fall apart. Because my husband cheated on me our whole married, my family is falling apart and I think I'm falling in love with you. So I'm trying really hard right now. Okay?" She said as her voice cracked.

"Okay." He said as he pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

After lying in Elliot's arms most of the night she finally decided to go home. She walked in and slumped in a chair in the living room. She cried and cried in Elliot's chest for hours. She needed that. He just stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head every once in a while. She just needed that. She heard Grant calling her name and she drew herself from the chair and walked upstairs.

"What?" She asked entering the bedroom.

"I need you to sign some papers."

"What papers?"

"The divorce papers, I did a lot of damage and I wasn't going to give you the divorce but I know you deserve it. Only catch is I kept the house and we split custody with the kids. Which means you move out and you get them on every other weekend."

"You're kidding me? You think you can just take my children?" She scoffed.

"Liv who do you think the judge is going to side with? You're always at work or off screwing your partner oh wait I'm sorry 'talking' to your partner. So please tell me how you'll possibly win?" He questioned.

He was right. She was a cop and she did work all the time. She was rarely home and never had time to see them but the weekends…Was she really willing to give her kids up? She didn't really have an options, Grant would win if they went to court. She knew the right thing was to sign the papers. She just felt like she was signing her life away though.

She walked to the bed and took the papers and pen and examined them. She put the paper down on the end stand and slowly signed '_Olivia Jacobs'_…


	7. In Your Arms

_**Hey loves, I figured I'd give you another chapter because some were worried about Olivia and the kids. Well no more worrying. EO & family moments! Leave your reviews to let me know how I'm doing! Xox**_

_**Chapter 7: In Your Arms **_

She looked at her signature and shook her head. She wasn't really going to do this not in a million years.

"I've waited my whole life to have this. A husband, a nice house, a great career, and kids. I have waited so long, so fuck you Grant. I will never give you MY children. Do you understand me you piece of shit? I will gladly give up this house but you'll have to fight me for my kids. Now I'm going to go get my kids and leave. Okay? If you even remotely try to stop me or put a hand on me I will arrest you for assaulting a police officer like I should've done. Goodbye Grant, I'll see you in court." She grinned as she tore the paper into a million pieces.

She picked up the pieces and went into the bathroom and flushed it. She smiled as the document slowly went down. She felt amazing standing up to him. She hadn't ever done that to him but she sure had dreamed it. She finally stood up for herself and was starting to act the real 'Olivia' she once knew.

She quietly packed the kid's clothes and a few toys. She grabbed Kaden's blanket that he loved. She moved their suitcases to the hall way and then went to her room grabbing her clothes and other things she needed.

After packing the SUV up and putting the kids in. She slowly pulled out of the driveway, knowing exactly where she was going.

She dialed his number while sitting outside his house. She seen his lights on, it wasn't that late but she still didn't want to bother him.

"Stabler." He answered after the third ring.

"Can you come down stairs please? I didn't know where else to go…" She said feeling pathetic.

He met her downstairs and seen her sitting in the SUV. He was in his sweat pants but he remained shirtless. He approached her and leaned in the window.

"I'm sorry I just need a place to go. I know it sounds weak and whinny. But Grant tried to take the kids Elliot. I didn't know what else to do but leave…"

"Olivia you finally did what most woman in abusive relationships wished they could do…you stood up for yourself and your kids. You shouldn't apologize for that, you're strong and fearless and that's many of the reasons I love you."

She smiled holding back the tears and kissed his cheek lightly.

"What can I help with?" He said opening her door.

After carrying in all their stuff and putting it in the guest room. He laid the sleeping kids on the guest bed and came out and shut the door.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I'm sure Vera and Kaden are all sprawled out on the bed." She smiled as she drank the rest of her beer.

"You can sleep in my room Liv. You don't need to take the couch. It's fine. Come on lets go to bed." He said turning out the light.

She stood up and followed. She grabbed her normal nighty from the guest room and went to dress in the bathroom.

Elliot looked up at her when she walked in casually. He made a face at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"You wear that to bed every night? " He asked swallowing hard.

She nodded and gave him a weird look.

"Is there something wrong with the clothes I wear to bed?"

"No. I just…never mind, let's just go to bed. It's late and we have to be up with the kids." He said climbing into bed.

She raised an eyebrow and climbed in next to him. The bed was big so they were barley near each other. She wouldn't mind if he would move closer but she knew they needed to be apart because she already had so much running through her head she didn't need that to. She sighed and rolled over facing away from Elliot.

"Liv come here." He said putting a hand on her hip.

"Elliot go to bed." She mumbled.

He moved closer to her, pressing his body up against hers. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight and kissed her head. She cuddled into him and he kissed her neck sending chills over her body.

"El don't do that." She said low.

"Why Olivia?" He said nibbling on her neck.

She turned to face him. She smacked his arm playfully.

"You know why. I can tell in your voice, stop acting like a horny teenage and go to bed. You aren't getting any of this good stuff." She smiled and poked his nose.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his chest. They both soon were sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

Olivia woke up to the sound of one of the kids laughing. She figured it was Vera considering she had the loudest laugh. She smiled and looked at the clock and seen it was 11:30. She jumped up and ran out to the living room. She saw Elliot playing with the kids. He stood up and walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning? It's almost 12 in the afternoon El. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figure you could sleep in. You deserve it. How much sleep do you normally have?"

She squinted trying to think.

"Well normally I wake up at 6:30 get showered and ready for work, make breakfast, drop the kids off at their gram's, go to work until I can leave, and come home depending on the time I cook dinner and clean and then go to bed and I repeat that every day except on my days off."

"See, you hardly have time to eat or sleep." He said and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Mommy are you and Elliot dating?" Kaden asked looking up from his legos.

Elliot looked at Olivia. She sighed knowing this talk was going to be harder for him to understand.

"Uh, no we are just friends." She said looking away from Elliot.

Elliot stood up walking out to the kitchen. She shut her eyes tight and got up following him before Kaden asked any more questions.

He was leaning against the counter.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Elliot talk to me, please." She said leaning against the wall.

He didn't answer he just walked out of the kitchen. She pushed off the wall and walked back into the living room sitting beside him.

"It's going to be kinda awkward me living here and us sleeping in the same bed if you ignore me the whole time." She sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It'll solve all the problems." He said plainly.

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't even attempting to fight. He was obviously mad because she stated they were just friends. She was going through a lot and he was having to many emotions all at once. They were just friends. What else was she supposed to tell her son? They were friends that loved each other but weren't together. He wouldn't understand, she didn't even understand. She just knew she needed to get her own place before this ruined Elliot and hers friendship…


	8. Tension

_**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! A little smut in this chapter, fighting, and family of course. Enjoy xox. **_

_**Chapter 8: Tension**_

Olivia bounced Vera up and down on her leg. She watched Elliot has he played with Kaden on the floor. He hadn't talked to her the while morning. It was making her mad and it made her feel awkward. She couldn't start anything because this was his home. She had thought about calling Grant and going back to her house. He looked up and seen her staring at him.

"Olivia you wanna start lunch?" He asked standing up.

She kissed Vera and sat her on the floor. She followed Eliot to the kitchen.

She watched him as he got the chicken nuggets out. He sighed and preheated the oven. He turned around looking at her, crossing him arms a crossed his chest.

"You ready to talk?" She said leaning against the sink.

"What's there to talk about Liv?"

"I think I'm just going to go. Okay? I get handle the tension between us and I've only been here for a day. I imagine it getting worse within time."

"So you're going back home to him?"

"No Elliot I'm not. I'm just going home. I'll figure it out, don't worry about me."

She pushed herself off the sink and walked into the living room. She went and gathered all their things and got herself and the kids dressed.

After packing the car, she carried both kids to the car and didn't go back up to say goodbye to Elliot. She just drove home.

"Olivia, I'm surprised to see you back here." Grant said walking into the kitchen.

"I need you to leave. I can't stay with Elliot and I need a place for the kids to stay. Can you leave until I get a new apartment?"

"Actually I was going to call you. My lawyer told me to settle with you. He said the kids and house should be enough. He drew up new divorce papers. I was going to move in with my girlfriend…in Cali."

Olivia was pissed and Grant could tell by her facial expression.

"Okay wait let me get this straight. You are going to up and leave your kids for some slutty blonde that is half your age? Wow, you're more worthless than I thought."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Grant may have been a horrible husband but the one thing he hadn't been was a bad father. She just never thought a woman would have so much control over his life, that he's just up and leave his children.

"I'll come by later tonight with the papers and to get the rest of my stuff." He turned to walk away but turned back to her. "And Liv I actually love her. She isn't just someone I cheated on you with. I'm in love with her."

"Yeah and I'm in love with Elliot but you don't see me leaving my kids and life to be with him, do you?" She snapped.

His eyes widened and he shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. She heard the front door slam and she sighed knowing she had just admitted she loved Elliot which she was trying to avoid. She didn't really need that extra drama in her life at the moment. She rubbed her head and started cooking the kid's lunch.

Olivia sat down with the kids as they ate their chicken nuggets. Which was Kaden's favorite.

"Mommy when can we see Elliot again?"

"Uh I don't know sweetie."

He looked up from his food and smiled, his chocolate brown eyes which he had gotten from her. She noticed both her children resembled her more than Grant. Which was a very good thing she thought.

"I think you should date Elliot. He's a very cute boy." Kaden said with a serious face.

Olivia laughed and heard her front door slam and Elliot walked in the room.

"Speak of the devil." She said ruffling Kaden's hair. "Come on kids its nap time."

After putting the kids down for a nap, she met Elliot in the kitchen. She crossed her arms a crossed her chest and looked at her shoes avoiding eye contact with him.

"Where's Grant?" He asked looking at the floor.

She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"He's stopping by his lawyer's office to get the new divorce papers. I get the kids and the house…he's moving to Cali with his girlfriend. I'm just so mad that he is so willing to give his children up, what kind of parent does that?"

"I understand the hurt Liv. But at least he's not dragging the kids through a rocky divorce or to court. He's giving you what you wanted. This is what you wanted correct?" He said making her look into his eyes.

"I wanted to be away from him and to be able to not be scared that I'm going to get beat this night or maybe this night he'll exiled and kill me. I just didn't want to have to explain to my children that there father left them to live a life with another woman. Why didn't he just leave me before? Before the kids…"

"I don't know Liv. I'm sorry I can't answer that. I'm also sorry about the fight early it was stupid and I want this thing between us to end because you need to worry about your kids and yourself, not me."

"Elliot I told Grant that I loved you and Kaden wants us to date because you're a cute boy so he says. I may not need this right now but I want it. I want you and I can't promise that I'm going to be able to handle something serious already. But I can try to take things slow and just be with you."

He leaned in kissing her softly and placed his hands on each side of her face.

"So I'm a cute boy?" He laughed.

She smiled and hit him playfully. He kissed her again this time he slide his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He moved his hands to her ass and grabbed it picking her up and sitting her on the counter. He kissed down her neck earning some moans from her. She tugged at his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head throwing it to the floor. He started unbuttoning her blouse until he got frustrated and just ripped it off and threw it to the floor. He kissed down her chest and kneed her breast through the lace fabric.

"I liked that shirt." She as she threw her head back.

He nipped at her nipple threw the fabric teasing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in to her closer.

"Really in the kitchen?" Grant said as he covered his eyes.

"Grant get out!" Olivia yelled. "I thought you were supposed to come by later." She dropped off the counter and grabbed her shirt.

She slipped it on and held it closed with her hands. Grant looked at Olivia.

"Funny I've never seen that bra before." He said raising an eye brow.

"Where's these papers?" She sighed ignoring his comment.

_**Okay. So pretty obvious that I wanted to write Grant out. He will be back of course and he won't be welcomed. Next chapter smut and work oh and the finalizing of the divorce. I haven't really written a work chapter yet so next chapter that's pretty much what it'll be! Review! xox**_


End file.
